Kunoichi Syndrome: Senoir Year
by lilitachisama
Summary: A sequel to Origins. enjoy! Reviews are welcome. CANCELED DUE TO LOSS OF MANUSCRIPT!
1. Chapter 1

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 1 Summer Vacation

The first day of vacation is an easy going one. Surprisingly, no explosions coming from Ren's place. It's a girl's day out. Me, Dei chan, Kisa chan and Kakashi chan head uptown to our secret place. We decide to wear traditional Japanese yukata. The guys are out on a training mission for the next two weeks. We girls are just staying out of trouble and having fun. We decide to do some training as well.

"Ita sempai, prepare to have your ass kicked!" Kakashi chan smiles.

"Sou desk ka? (Is that so?)" I sigh. "Kite (Come.)"

"Hai, sou desu. (Yes, that's so.)" Kakashi chan leaps to attack. She creates three clones to seal off any possible escape route. However she's left one open.

"Not bad but you managed to leave one route open." I smile as I throw a smokescreen into the air. "Rule #1: Don't ever show your back to your opponent."

"Gotcha!" Kakashi chan knocks me to the ground. I fall back on my giant iron fan I summoned. I decide not to use my Eyes yet. Kakashi chan is able to match me blow for blow. Still she is playing predictable, pissing me off.

"Kouhai, you said I should prepare to receive an ass kicking. What's wrong?" I taunt. "You're still too naive."

Kakashi chan unleashes her full fury against me. Our fight is over in an instant. Victory eludes Kakashi chan but at least she shows signs of improvement.

"You've improved since our training days. I'll give you that much. Sasuke's starting to have a monumentus influence on you. You already have your own version of the Kusungai Blade. It saddens me to see Sasuke's cockiness rubbing off on you as well." I sigh.

"What are you saying Sempai? I'm not that cocky." Kakashi chan whines. "Sasuke Tenshi has no influence on me. Except for the Blade."

"That Blade represents Sasuke's influence. The original Kusungai belongs to one the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Sasuke was trained by him. Both people I've mentioned have been steeped in darkness. People who get cocky are usually influenced by evil. I'm only locking out for you while I still can. You know I'm a Senior by the time school starts up." I state.

"Sempai…." Kakashi chan sighs. "….never mind."

"Big Sis, guess what?" Kisa chan yells.

"Nani? (What?)" I sigh.

"The guys are coming back a week early!" Kisa chan answers.

"Nai! (No way!) Who did you hear this from?" I ask skeptically.

"Sharkman (Kisame)." Kisa chan sighs.

I sigh and shake my head as Dei chan brings us lunch from her mom. We enjoy lunch while thinking of ideas about how to welcome the guys' home. Knowing the guys are due back a week early, a quick decision is made. We decide to go by Japanese customs. Four girls in a yukata, a simple idea. However to pull this off we need one more person. Not a problem because Dei chan calls Sierra a.k.a. Little Weasel. We have an extra yukata for her anyway. With everything in place we set our plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 2 Homecoming

Little Weasel happily helps out as we set up our place. I make sure our yukata are clean and fit properly. The guys are expected in the evening. It's late afternoon, our preparations are complete. Idle chatter starts up among the guys on their way back.

"So Itachi, have you ever imagined Ashurii chan in a kimono or a yukata, un?" Deidara sighs. "What about lotita?"

"A kimono, sometimes. Yukata, not really. Lolita, don't even go there." Itachi answers. "Why are you even asking me? Besides, what makes you attracted to 'your little artist'?"

"Just asking, un. 'My little artist', you should know my story." Deidara retorts.

"Leave my brother alone, you suicide bomber." Sasuke snaps.

"What, does the mini Uchiha want attention? Un." Deidara asks sarcastically.

"C'mon Deidara, quit being a suicide bomber already. You know Kurera chan doesn't like it when you get yourself nearly killed for half the shit you say." Kisame sighs.

"Says the talking sashimi, un. I might just turn you into Kitty chan's lunch, un." Deidara sighs.

"Matte kudasai, damare. (Please stop, shut up.)" Itachi snaps. "Besides we're almost 'home'."

Later on this evening, we welcome home our 'warriors'. Little Weasel plays her part well and I take her home. Itachi and I are acknowledged as leaders. I watch everyone pair off accordingly: Deidara and Dei chan, Sasuke and Kakashi chan, Kisame and Kisa chan. Each pair disperses off into a different room, leaving the door open at least two inches. Itachi and I find ourselves in the master suite alone. It's a familiar situation.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" Itachi asks.

"Quite a bit." I say shyly. "How was training?"

"Sasuke Tenshi, I kept up with my training and you still call me naiive? Anata ga kirai desu! (I hate you.)" Kakashi chan yells.

"Anata wa watashi ga kirai desu ka? (Do you hate me?)" Sasuke asks slyly. "Did you know I actually missed you yelling at me? I just can't recall what you'd always say. Could you remind me?"

"I'm not that damn naiive!" Kakashi chan throws a shoe at Sasuke. "Sempai! Sasuke being a dick!"

"Duty calls." I sigh.

"No, I'll go, Sasuke's my sibling." Itachi stops me.

"Kakashi chan's my kouhai. That's final." I command.

I deal with the situation peacefully and return to Itachi's side. Itachi holds me in his arms weaves his 'training tales'. Somehow I feel complete and pure, like I''ve been purified. I watch as our hands intertwine across our hearts. Itachi gently kisses me on the cheek. I lean my head back as he continues to kiss me. Itachi's lips find my neck. I feel an unusual sensation as my hormones start pushing for insanity. My curiosity stirs while I intently watch Itachi's movements. Itachi carefully turns my face towards his. We share a passionate kiss. I hesitate to break the silence.

"You're quieter that usual. Something on your mind?" Itachi asks kindly.

"I I don't feel too well..." I say, lying my ass off horribly.

"I can tell you're horribly lying to me. What's wrong?" Itachi sighs.

"This sensation I feel... I don't know what to make of it. I feel everything is fake..." I sigh as tears run down my face.

"Who talked you into wearing make-up?" Itachi asks getting to the point.

"It was Kisa chan. And how did you know?" I sniff.

"The salty water never lies. You're readable without my Eyes. To see you in pain, a part of me dies. That's why I note your cries." Itachi says ryhmatically. "Here take this, dry your face and cleanse your worries."

Itachi hands me a wet towel and I wipe the make-up off. I feel much better. I see my painted face on the towel. It disgusted me to think about. Itachi sweeps me off my feet and places me ceremoniously on the bed.

"You need to rest, my future wife." Itachi says kindly.

"Future wife? Itachi kun we're not even engaged yet." I sigh. "Naze? (Why?)"

"Because you are my future wife, that's why." Itachi answers. "Aishte aru. (I love you.)"

"Big Sis! Kisame wants sake! Is there any here?" Kisa chan yells.

"No! I made sure this place is alcohol-free! That means **no sake**!" I yell back.

"You suck Big Sister!" Kisa chan scowls. "You suck Itachi's dick!"

Itachi goes to handle to handle the situation. He handles things different, but still with a peaceful manner. Itachi comes back to my side expecting me to be asleep. To his surprise I wasn't asleep.

"Let me guess, can't sleep at all?" Itachi asks.

For the first time I notice Itachi in a men's summer kimono. He defined a warrior with just his presence. A sweep of his hand and my mind is clear. My _danna_, my ninja is home.

"It's not bedtime yet. It's almost dinner time. I'm trying to think of something for dinner." I answer.

"No need to worry, Dei chan and Deidara already ordered Japanese take-out. Besides, you need to quit stressing." Itachi sighs with a smile.

Later on while eating dinner, the 8 of us enjoy laughter, jokes, simple moments, and the embarrassing 'Aishite aru (I love you.)'. If only this didn't come to an end. And Kakashi kouhai didn't feel jealousy.

"Sasuke Tenshi (Angel Sasuke), can we talk?" Kakashi chan asks.

"Nan desu ka? (What is it?)" Sasuke replies. "Speak your mind."

"Why are we the only ones who aren't a couple?" Kakashi chan sighs.

"Because it's forbidden. Your Sempai wouldn' approve of us being a couple. Besides it's a sensei - seito relationship between us. There's still some darkness in me that would poison your purity. You were already poisoned once before. I'm not like my brother, I'm not a pacifist like him. We're not ment to be as a couple, that's the bottom line. Watashi wa anata ni Kakashi cha o aisuru koto wa kinji rarete imasu. (I am forbiden to love Kakashi chan.)" Sasuke says coldly.

"Sasuke Tenshi (Angel Sasuke)...Watashi wa rikai shite inai. (...I don't understand.)" Kakashi chan sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 3 Forbidden Lovers

"You make me sick." Sasuke says demonically.

"Sasuke Tenshi (Angel Sasuke), Aishite aru (I love you)!" Kakashi kouhai screams.

Sasuke is shaking to his core. He stops and thinks for a minute.

** Why does she say such a statement? I'm forbidden to love Kakashi chan. She knows it. I don't understand why she'd persist against her Sempai's will. Telling her I hate her is an outright lie. As long as darkness continues to exist in me, I'm only a threat to you Kakashi chan. I told you that. Why do you pursue me as a lover? Is it because you know my true feelings? I just can't say 'Aishte aru!' to you Kakashi chan.**

"It's always the naive ones that get me." Sasuke says quietly. "Aishite aru! Kakashi chan."

Sasuke takes advantage of Kakashi chan's silence to embrace her into a passionate kiss. Popping in with very horrible timing, I drop to the floor face first. Itachi rushes to my aid only to see the same unspeakable crime.

"Otoutoto, Kouhai, what are you thinking?"Itachi snaps. "Why?"

"Ani Itachi wa, watashi wa kore ga dono youna monode wa arimasen chikau! Kakashi chan to watashi wa shoudou o torinozoku kotodeatta! Watashi wa kami ni chikau! (big brother Itachi, I swear this isn't what it looks like! Kakashi chan and I were just getting rid of urges! I swear by the gods!)" Sasuke screams.

"Itachi sama, Sempai, gomennasai! (Itachi sama, Sempai, I'm sorry!)" Kakashi chan cries.

Itachi severely punishes Sasuke and Kakashi chan by implementing supervised training. He then scoops me up lovingly, carrying me to bed. He also takes over my duties of running 'our sanctuary'. Kisa chn and Kisame avoid everyone. Dei chan and Deidara start working on their masterpiece together. Sasuke and Kakashi chan avoid getting too close to each other. A high dosage of pain sets in while terrible nightmares play in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 4 Paranoia

"Nai! (No way!) I'm not letting you poison people with your darkness anymore Sasuke Uchiha! I won't let you claim my kouhai! You're dead!" I wake with violent trembling.

Itachi gently places two finger on my forehead. I continue to tremble in my lover's arms.

"My dear, what's wrong?" Itachi asks.

"Sweetheart you're only paranoid, I'll take care of things around here." Itachi hugs me.

Itachi immediately lulls me back to sleep. I feel completely defenseless. Kisa chan senses this as the bond between us indicates. She rushes into the master suite.

"Itachi tan, is Neechan alright? Something has got her really paranoid. I'm worried." Kitty sighs.

"Kisa chan, she'll be alright. Let's just say that 'little brother' has fallen for 'naive one'. She just doesn't approve of this." Itachi explains.

The next morning, I wake up screaming, searing pain takes over my body. Kakashi kouhai burts in my room bearing bad news.

"Sempai, your cat transformation is a curse. It's only going to get worse. Madara is the one who put it on you. There's nothing you can do." Kakashi chan cries.

"Bullshit. Who told you this?" I say taking a demonic tone.

"Sasuke Tenshi." Kakashi chan shudders.

"Where is he? What's he doing right now?" I fight back tears of pain.

"He went searching for some kind of scrolls, he doesn't want anyone to go after him." Kakashi chan sighs with worry for Sasuke.

"That fool, he went after the Neko Sutra Scrolls. They contain information to help Ashley. He needs someone with him if he's going after those scrolls." Itachi chimes in.

"Kouhai, Shinobi's love complex 101. When guys say they don't anyone following, they usually mean they only want you following. Unless that statement is followed by 'blank's orders', you go after him. So get packing, it's a green light from here. Don't you dare stall on me, dismissed." I strain myself to speak. "Itachi kun...the pain...make...it...stop...It hurts..."

"Big Sister, that's enough. Just rest. I'll run things around here. I can do it." Kitty pipes up.

"Iie, Deidara and Dei cha will be running things... Kami sama...tasukate...Itai!... Kitty... just...behave...like...a ...good...sister...would...Itai!" I push myself.

"Shite kudasai teishi shimasu. Watashi no me ni mite kudasasi. Kotobao hanasu koto shinaide kudasai. Mangekyou...(Please stop. Look into my eyes. Don't say a word. Mangekyou...)"Itachi whispers putting me to sleep.

I awaken a week later, with Itachi at my side. Sasuke and Kakashi kouhai have the Neko Sutra Scrolls open. I can tell they're worn out.

"What the hell was that for Itachi kun?" I yell.

"I had no other choice Ashurii chan. I'm glad you're feeling better now. You're free of that curse Madara put on you. He wanted to enslave you for your Eyes. Tell me something, when did you first run into Madara?" Itachi sighs.

"Nakano Shrine mission." I answer.

"We need to talk later don't we?" Itachi asks.

"Hai." I nod. "Everyone, dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 5 New Divide

I remember black skies, the lightning all around me

"Ashurii chan we need to talk. It's about Madara. Please don't hide anything." Itachi sighs. "You and Madara met before the Nakano Shrine mission, right?"

"Yes that's true. We met my sophomore year of high school. Granny Tsunade had me doing intelligence and recon missions back then. September 4th, 2009, I was gathering intelligence about a suspicious ANBU Black Ops member. He went by the code name of 'Sai'. Tailing Sai is what led me to meet Madara." I breathe.

I remembered each flash as time began to blur

"Could you tell me what happen that day?" Itachi asks.

"Sai was entrusted with a letter addressed to his superior, Danzou. My cover was blown thanks to Sai's paranoia. I was forced to come up with a technical lie on the spot. Madara seemed curious about me. He asked me about my purpose. I said that I was there to merely help Sai deliver the letter to 'Lord Danzou'. It makes me sick to think that I even said that at all." I answer.

Like a startling sign that fate that had finally found me

"Was there more meetings after wards?" Itachi says carefully knowing my mental sanity my give in.

"Yes. Madara actually learned my name. He immediately offers his tutelage to me. I was skeptical of his offer but I seized it. I acted carefully but that earned Madara's distrust in me. Of course he wouldn't discover my motives until the incident at Chouji's house." I sigh.

And you voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

"What were your motives?" Itachi asks confused, remembering what happened after the incident.

"My motives were simple: give Madara the bad end of the deal, figure out what he was scheming, and figure out what you had to do with anything. However, Madara had other plans in mind for me. Winter break, Madara gave a gift to me a special cat collar witch turned out to be cursed. I didn't know at the time. He had me spying on you as a cat." I look down.

"Wait, I had a cat named Heiwa. She was beautiful, spoiled by me. Heiwa would acknowledge my family but she seemed to know she was my cat. Corrected my math homework, liked me reading to her,smart-ass. It's ironic, she almost sounds like you. Wait a minute, you're telling me you were Heiwa?" Itachi thinks out loud.

My sudden tears confirms his theory.

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but the memories left abandoned

"I can't do anything about these memories." I cry.

"Ashurii chan..." Itachi calls.

There was no where to hide, the ashes fell like snow

"Watashi no byōki wa nai to omou shite kudasai. Watashi o awarende kudasai. Watashi o yurushite kudasai. (Please don't think ill of me. Please have mercy on me. Please forgive me.)" I plea.

And the ground caved in between where we were standing

" Ashurii chan..." Itachi sighs. "Gomennasai."

"Naze?" I squeak.

And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

"Yurusu koto wa nani mo arimasen. Watashi ga ima made ni Ashuri-chan anata no byōki wa kangae rarenai. Watashi wa sudeni anata ni jihi o shimesu yo. Kore ijō no namida. Don'nani ka watashi wa mada anata o aishite imasu. (There's nothing to forgive. I can't ever think ill of you Ashley chan. I'm already showing you mercy. No more tears. No matter what I still love you.)" Itachi pats my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 6 About The Cat...

Itachi looks at me curiously. I have some unusual features about me. Cat ears, cat tail, whiskers. I look like Neko Mata (cat humanoid). Itachi feels warm blood trickling down from his nose.

"Itachi nii chan, daijoubu desu ka? (Big Brother Itachi are you okay?)" Sasuke teases. "You're bleeding."

"Am not little brother." Itachi snaps noticing his own blood.

I smell the scent of blood. My instincts tell me it's definitely a nosebleed. I treat Itachi for it anyway.

"Anata wa neko-mata desu. (You are a cat humanoid.)" Itachi states.

"Nani?" I ask. "What are you saying?"

"Anata wa neko-mata desu. (You are a cat humanoid.)" Itachi repeats himself.

I looked at myself, noticing the tail first. Itachi held a mirror in place. My sleek ears on top of my head is the first thing I take official note of. Itachi places the mirror aside, then plays with my ears while saying "kawaii (cute)" at pleasing intervals. I resist purring but to no avail.

"Stay, my dear kitten. No need to go anywhere. Why don't you stay with me?" Itachi whispers softly.

"Mew..." I respond.

"Kitty, precious kitty. Sit, talk to me. Are you curious about something?" Itachi asks.

"How did the removal of my collar go?" I ask bluntly.

"That's a long story. Do you honestly wish to know that one?" Itachi sighs with reluctance. "It was violent for three days straight."

"Please tell me , Itachi kun." I beg.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but don't freak out too much." Itachi answers. "Sedating you was the hardest and first thing I had to do. That damn collar possessed you. Sasuke called upon Neco to restrain you. Ren used a home-made anesthesia just to knock you out. The second day was worse. You nearly destroyed Ren's lab. You also developed an immunity to the anesthesia. I ended up using the Mangekyou Sharingan twice on you. It hurt me more just using the Mangekyou. It was pure luck that you wore yourself out by the end of the day. Sasuke and I chanted spells from the Scrolls while you were asleep. The last day, you were totally out of control. It hurts me to say you nearly killed me in our fight. You didn't leave any physical scars though. At the end of the day Sasuke and Kakashi chan had the collar removed."

"Yet I don't remember shit about it." I say softly.

"Good then, I'm glad you don't. It's best that you don't remember." Itachi sighs.

The weekend goes by peacefully. Soon summer vacation will end. Ren is lucky to be starting college soon. I get the feeling life is going in an uncertain direction. Who knows what can happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kunoichi Syndrome: Senior Year

Chapter 7 Karma of Thought

It's the last week of summer vacation already. Monday to be exact. I'm over at Itachi's house. Mrs. Uchiha directs me upstairs to Itachi's room. She leaves to tend some errands. I put my shoes next to Itachi's door and open it. My eyes grow wide in shock. Here is Itachi in a black towel, and it drops to the floor. His long, dripping wet hair accents his calm face and lean, muscular body. My face quickly turns red, I slam the door and scream "Kyaaaaaa!" Sasuke comes out his room and looks dead at me.

"Anata wa watashi no ani ga hadaka o shinakatta mita ka? (You saw my older brother naked, didn't you?)"

"Hai..." I look down. "Watashi wa juuden yuuzai desu.( I am guilty as charged.)"

"Watashi wa, anata mo yosoku sareru you hi omoimashita. ( I thought so, you are too predictable.)" Sasuke sighs.

Itachi comes out of his room fully dressed in comfortable clothes. I avoid looking at Itachi as much as possible but to no avail.

"Dou shimashita ka? Anata wa totemo nesuppoi da. Anata wa byouki desu ka? (What's wrong? You seem very feverish. Are you ill?)" Itachi looks concerned.

' Watashi ga anata no hadaka o mita koto ga jitsugen ka? Majimena hanashi, yaku ni fun mae! Watashi no kenzen-sei wa, koko dewa nakuna arimashita. (Do you realize that I saw you naked? Seriously, about two minutes ago! My sanity is no longer here.)' Is what I want to say but I resort to different tactics. I allow myself to faint into Itachi's arms. Itachi scoops me up into his arms and carries me to his room while dismissing Sasuke. I wake up an hour later with Itachi at my side.

"Feeling better, my dear?"

"Much better, thank you." I sigh.

"You seem hesitant to talk to me. Why did you scream earlier?" Itachi asks calmly.

"Ee...to...(um...)" I hesitate. "Watashi wa mita koto ga aru subekide nai mono o mita. (I saw something I shouldn't have.)"

"Anata wa bakagete, watashi no ai suru sarete iru. Sore wa anata ga jissai ni wa, migi hadaka no watashi o mite suki dewa nai desu ka? (You are being ridiculous, my dear. It's not like you actually saw me naked, right?)" Itachi speaks with an intimate tone.

"Jissai ni watashi wa anata ga hadaka no izen de wa, Itachi kun o sonshou deshita . Gomenne. (Actually I did see you naked earlier, Itachi kun. I'm sorry.)" I whimper.

"Ochisuite. Anata dake no shojo chuui o motte ite, tokutei no kotogara nitsuite kangaeru koto ni narete inai. (Calm down. You just have a virgin mind and you're not used to thinking about certain things.)" Itachi says soothingly.

I look at Itachi curiously. Something is on his mind I want know pretty badly. Itachi stands up suddenly and locks the door, then he closes the blinds. The room becomes dark with the work of his ninjutsu. I activate my Sharingan, I barely see Itachi walking towards me. He puts his hand on my shoulder as my heart begins to pound rapidly. I want to scream but I feel my voice quickly fade. Itachi senses my fear and puts his hand on my forehead.

"Sore ga koko de kowai desu. (It's scary in here.)" I gasp.

"Hitsuyou wa arimasen ga kowagaru koto. Watashi wa anata no me no mae ni iru yo. Watashi o shinraishite kudasai. Watashi wa choudo watashi chuui ni wa nani kao hyouji shiyou toshite iru. (No need to be scared. I'm right in front of you. Please trust me. I'm just trying to show you what is on my mind.)" Itachi reassures me.

Images start flashing before my eyes. Images of me and Itachi in the nude. I knew what he meant. An awkward silence fills the room as the darkness fades. The silence is then broken by the sounds of sensual moaning.

"Sasuke Tenshi...come closer..." An eerily familiar voice moans.

I knew the voice by heart but I don't believe it. Itachi immediately goes pale. Obviously we have the same opinion. Itachi freeze as second voice speaks.

"You want to be naughty, don't you? Louder, Hime sama." Sasuke say seductively.

I begin to pray, hoping for the best but preparing my mind for the worst. Itachi tries not to show it but I can tell he's just as scared as I am.

"Tenshi! Closer!" The voice screams.

"Perfect! Now for some fun." Sasuke grins.

My heart pounds as Itachi unlocks his door. The moaning becomes even louder. Itachi and I carefully approach Sasuke's room. I kick the door down to find Sasuke on top of Angie. His hand is clearly in her underwear.

"Sasuke, tell me something." Itachi says with a demonic undertone.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke snaps. "You and Ashurii (Ashley) get to be alone in your room, but I can't spend 5 minutes with Angie? Just go fuck your girlfriend and leave us alone!"

Sasuke carefully moves away from Angie. I motion for Angie to come to me but she isn't even competent enough to move. I completely snap at Sasuke. Pinning him to the wall, I unleash my fury and wrath upon him. Itachi pulls me off Sasuke to prevent me from hospitalizing his ass for what he did. Angie barely manages to stand on her own two feet. Around 1 pm in the afternoon, Angie regains her senses. She follows me downstairs while Itachi sorts things out with Sasuke.

"Sempai, are you mad at me?" Angie asks hesitantly.

"No. I'm mad at Sasuke. Now answer me this : Did you willingly go along with Sasuke's ideas of a romantic time?" I answer.

"Hai..." Angie says weakly.

"Well then, here's a dose of reality for you. Most men (guys) think with their dicks. They actually know what they're doing before women even realize shit. I know that face, kouhai. Yes, women can be seductive but that can drastically backfire. So, the next time that you're alone with Sasuke like that, ask yourself this: How far do I want him to go? Or am I 100% certain that I want this to happen?" I lecture.

"So you're telling me to think before I act?" Angie wonders. "Does this you won't allow me to be with Sasuke anymore?"

"I see you get the point. No verdict on the latter until I talk to Itachi about it." I sigh. " Tell me something, why Sasuke of all the guys to be with?"

"Well, he's different. I know he appears cold and aloof but he's truly kind underneath everything. He just doesn't know how to express his emotions. I want to be like you and help people indiscriminately. Sasuke is a person that still needs love, no matter what. He thinks that being benign is a weakness. I can't help it when he's opened my eyes to more things than you have. He shows the things you hide from me. Sasuke is the well that doesn't ever run dry."

Itachi and Sasuke descend downstairs in a quiet manner. Itachi stands at the last step while Sasuke walks towards Angie. Itachi signal me to go upstairs with him. He leads me into his room once. The atmosphere is tense between us for about two seconds. I get caught off guard by a shoulder massage. I feel Itachi's chakra slowly sedating me.

"Don't put me to sleep, I'll kick your ass." I resist.

"I won't." Itachi smiles.

I feel calmer now as we start talking.

"You are way too stressed." Itachi muses.

"Let's just get to the point." I beg.

"Your wish is my command." Itachi sighs. "Sasuke is saying that we have no real reason to harp on them."

"I believe we do. Sasuke and Angie are young, they aren't exactly thinking things through enough. Angie is naïve anyway." I muse.

"An excellent point indeed, however Sasuke brought up the fact that you and I haven't attempted to do that 'stuff'." Itachi slyly counters.

"It's clear that you wish to be a little more intimate with me. What isn't clear is if you want actually want to attempt anything." I say tempting Itachi.

"Enough talk. I want you right now." Itachi says seductively.

I feel myself purring, drawing Itachi closer. Suddenly, I find myself pinned to the wall. Itachi is making everything clear. I am his girl. Itachi kisses me passionately making me purr louder. My purring is definitely turning Itachi on. I become playful, carefully reversing the pin on Itachi . He takes his time finding the soft spot on my neck. I close my eyes and moan while Itachi squeezes my ass. We take things to his bed. About five minutes later Itachi puts his hand in my underwear. I put a hand on his chest and his 'hard spot'. We freeze for about two seconds and decide to quit while we're ahead. Itachi looks at me and sighs.

"Damn. I feel tired now." I gasp. "It seems Sasuke has a valid point."

"Agreed. However I don't think that we should let Sasuke and Angie off that easy." Itachi nods.

"I didn't plan on letting them off that easily." I say.

With that statement, Itachi and I descend downstairs one more time. Sasuke and Angie gives us a foul look.

"So Sempai, what's the verdict?" Angie pouts on assumption.

"You're lucky that Sasuke was able to make a valid argument. However you two aren't off the hook that easily." Itachi states.

"Meaning what?" Sasuke snaps.

"Both of you drop and give me a 100(push ups). I say demonically.

After Angie and Sasuke serve their punishment, the atmosphere calms down. Just in time for Mrs. Uchiha to return from her errands with an unannounced guest.


End file.
